generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Conscript/Quotes
The Conscript is voiced by Kii "ComradeCrimson" McKenzie. Prior to 1.85 the Conscript uses the namesake unit's voiceset in Red Alert 3. When created * Conscript, ready to fight! When selected * Conscript here. * Let's show them how Russians fight! * Do you have orders for me? * Let's win this war together, comrades! * At least I got a gun that works... * [[w:c:dow:Dawn of War/Cultist Squad#When_selected|''Enemies of Russia, beware!]] * Да, товарищ?''Da, tovarishy? ("Yes, comrade?") * Something I can do for you? * Да,Da, ("Yes,") Comrade General? * As ready as I'll ever be! * Ready for battle. When ordered to move * Let me get swig of my drink first, okay? * Loud and clear. * Right away. * I won't let you down. * Да, General. * Can't I take lead first? * 30 rubles that Dimitri get shot first! * Okay, let's go! * You could just get us BMP. * Moving out. * On the march. When ordered to garrison * Good, I needed to put my feet up. * Finally, break time. * About time, my feet are killing me. * I feel there is a catch to this. * Maybe they left some smokes for us, eh? * I might even shoot them from the couch, hehe. When ordered to capture a building * They won't miss it. * Finders keepers. * We must place our flag there, comrades! * General wants, General gets. * We need this place for the war effort. When a building is captured * Building is ours. * Looks much better with our colors on it. * What the hell is this thing for anyhow? * I hope it was worth it. * It belongs to the Motherland now. When the Infantry Medkits upgrade is complete * Yaaaaah, I hate needles... * I won't have to watch another video, will I? * Hmmm... might not die after all. When the Infrared Goggles upgrade is complete * These are for me? Nice! * Equipping thermal goggles. * Let's get those sneaky little bastards. When the Advanced Infantry Munitions upgrade is complete * Bigger mags? What's the catch? * Thanks for the extra ammo, товарищ.tovarishy. ("comrade.") * More bullets? Solves accuracy problem. When the base is under attack * Our buildings are under fire, comrade! * They are trying to destroy our base! * The enemy is assaulting the base! * The enemy is attacking us, Comrade General! When a building is lost to the enemy * Суки!Suki! ("B*tches!") They have stolen one of our buildings! * Блядь!Blyat'! ("F*ck!") I told you they were sneaky and stole our structure! * They're stealing one of our bulidings! * Comrade, the enemy is taking a building! When ordered to attack * Attack, comrades! * To the last man and bullet! * For glory of Russia! * Show your courage, comrades! * УУУРАААААА!!UUURAAAAAA!! ("HOOORAAAAAAH!!") * This is for family back home! * Remember - short bursts, comrades! * Kill these сын сука!syn suka! ("sons of bitches!", literally) * Shoot them, quickly! * Safety's off! * For the родина!rodina! ("motherland!") * Not one step back! When under fire * Next time I drive tank! * Wish I die for something, right? * They are shooting back! * Damn it, that hurts! * My liver! I needed it! * I don't think bandage will fix this... * It's not covered in training! When surrendered * Блядь! My eyes! * Why is it got to be so bright?! Argh! * Fine, fine, I give up, just don't shoot! Notes Category:Subpages Category:Unit quotes Category:Russian unit quotes